


Pine Nuts

by AriRashkae



Series: Red vs Blue Bingo War 2017 [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Lopez gets like 1 line, M/M, RvB Bingo War 2017, Team: Medic, he doesn't even want that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Medic square "Mutual pining"





	Pine Nuts

Donut sat back on his heels and stretched. The scar tissue from when that jerk Freelancer shot him twinged, and he almost went to scratch it before he remembered his hands were covered in dirt. Preparing the garden for the initial planting had been _much_ easier in armor. It was a shame the gloves were a little too rough for the delicate seedlings; Donut was _not_ looking forward to cleaning up, after. It was going to take _forever_ to get this hands back into shape. Still, sacrifices had to be made.

Doc had also said they needed to make sure they got enough sunlight, so if he was going to be outside in just his shorts, he might as well spend that time productively. Since Doc was setting up their rainwater collection system – and was hopeless with plants – that left the bulk of the gardening to Donut.

Thoughts of the medic distracted Donut from his discomfort. Doc was busy hanging the gutters to help direct any rain into some of the storage barrels they’d gathered. Those barrels were then attached to pipe that ran through the garden, letting them water everything without having to haul buckets every day. And if they _did_ hit a dry spell, they could always spend just _one_ day filling the barrels themselves.

It wouldn’t be fun, but if Donut was lucky, it would be one of Doc’s “Vitamin D” days, and Donut could watch him carry pails from the lake _all day long_. “A sound mind houses a sound body,” he’d said when Donut asked why he was getting up at four AM for runs.

Doc had a _very_ sound body.

Donut sighed as he bent back over the vegetables. Doc was also a pacifist, and probably wanted nothing to do with a soldier like him. Especially one who was _proud_ of his ability to nail a target from anywhere.

_“Eres un idiota.” [1]_

“You’re right, Lopez! These tomatoes are going to be tas _ty_!”

Doc stepped back and eyed his handiwork critically. Donut was putting so much effort into making their garden both productive and beautiful. It’d be almost criminal if all that effort went to waste because Doc screwed everything up.

He snuck a peek over at the garden. Donut had nearly made him fall off the ladder when he’d stretched like that. Doc kept himself in good condition, sure, but _Donut_ was on a whole other level. Staying in shape seemed almost effortless for him.

Donut was one of those lucky ones that would age beautifully. Or maybe it wasn’t luck; he put such _care_ into maintaining his appearance, even going so far as to insist they _both_ wear sunblock almost religiously on the non-armor days.

Doc still didn’t know which was the worse torture: rubbing sunblock all over Donut’s back and shoulders, or having his own back rubbed in return. He’d tried once to claim that he didn’t need it because he’d be wearing a shirt, but Donut had been adamant.

He’d tried sneaking off early in the mornings for a little “alone time,” but somehow Donut had realized he was getting up super early. Doc’s “alone time” for _thinking_ about Donut had turned into morning jogs _with_ Donut instead. He couldn’t really complain about it though.

He sighed as he put the ladder away. Donut was probably the single most cheerful person Doc had ever met. Watching him walk into a room was like watching the sun come out after a storm. He’d be horrified if he learned that Doc was only a pacifist and a medic to try to quell the darkness inside.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 You're an idiot.  [return to text]
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/159646832441/pine-nuts)


End file.
